I Think I'm in Love
by Excessive Recon
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy, A really smart yet destructive academy. A lot of things happen in that particular Academy. Today, Our Natsu Dragneel... will he find his love in the Academy? Natsu x Lucy OneShot


**Hi! This is my first Fan fiction and I'm also kind of new to this so I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your qualities :3**

**Anyways, Enough of me blabbing on, Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**What is Love?**

Fiore, Magnolia. Within magnolia lies a very smart yet destructive academy. A very special academy even though it causes a lot of trouble for most people. This Academy is called FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY!.

Fairy tail academy is famous for its destructiveness across the whole of magnolia and Fiore as well. Their headmaster Makarov always writes "Sorry" letters to the council because of their destructive habit of tearing anything up.

"KARYUU NO TEKKEN!" The pink-haired salamander Natsu Dragneel screamed as he landed a punch on the raven-haired Ice Mage Gray, sending him flying across to the other side of the hallway. There was already a crowd near them as they fought it out. But the duo it didn't really care as they relentlessly kept on fighting.

"Damn it Natsu, You're gonna pay! ICE MAKE LANCE" Ice Spikes where launched at Natsu and he luckily dodged them all.

"Is the all you got Ice Cube?" Grinned Natsu as he teased Gray.

As they were about to clash once again they were stopped by a red-headed Mage. She was very beautiful, however, she was very strong and very strict to people who don't obey the rules. Her name was Erza. Erza was the student president of the school and also one of the smartest people in the whole school.

"Hey Natsu and Gray, Stop this Fighting at once…or else." Yelled Erza

Natsu and Gray looked at each other. "Fine" and they mumbled in Unison. Little did Gray notice but his jeans were off and so was his shirt revealing his underwear.

"Erm, Gray? Where are your clothes?" Cana asked while blushing.

"What the- I don't even remember taking off my clothes..."

"Of course you don't remember, cos you're a pervert!" Natsu said while grinning

"WHAT WAS THAT ASH BRAINS?"

"NOTHING UNDERWEAR FREAK!"

"FLAME HEAD"

"ICE-BREATH"

"FIRE-FREAK!"

"NAKED PERVERT!"

'RING!' The bell went signalling everyone to go their classes. A blonde-haired girl called Lucy Grabbed Natsu's Wrist.

"C'mon Natsu! We're gonna be late!"

"B-but Luuucy…"

"Come on! Mrs Connell Is teaching us today!"

"Fiine"

Lucy dragged Natsu all the way to class and they stood at the very back near their seats.

"Hey Ashbrain." Gray said. "What you think were learning now?"

Natsu shrugged. "I don't really care Underwear freak!" Natsu laughed

"Alright class! Please take your seats."Ordered Bisca

"Now then, Today we are learning on a new topic on Human Nature: Love"

Lucy looked at Natsu and realised he had his "eh?" face on.

"We are going to watch a video about this feeling, so please hush and don't talk while the video is playing."

The video started and 6 minutes into the video Natsu already got bored. He sneakily got Lucy's diary from her bag and started to read it. "Is this what she seriously does everyday?" he thought

Lucy suddenly got a glimpse of Natsu reading her diary.

"KYAA! Natsu gimme back my diary!" Lucy yelled

"Oh? Well then grab it!" as he held the diary out of Lucy's reach.

Just then the video ended and a few seconds later there was a loud "THUD" at the back of the classroom. It went deadly silent. Everyone was looking at Natsu and Lucy grinning. They both realised that they were in such an awkward position. Lucy was on top of Natsu and her hand was around Natsu and his hand was wrapped around hers. Their face were 1 Inch away from each other. And they looked into each other's eyes.

"Umm…Lu-chan? W-what were you _doing?" _asked a surprised Levy

"Oh! Erm…" Ass they both yelled in Unison. Just as they said that the bell went and everyone left leaving Natsu and Lucy on the floor with each other. The tension in the air was really awkward.

"Sooo… erm Lucy? How long are you going to stay on top of me?"Nervously asked by Natsu.

"Oh…Sorry." As she got off Natsu. "Can I have my diary now black please?"

"Here." A few seconds after that they left to the school ground. Lucy went to the crows of girls (which included Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Cana and Mira-Jane). On the way there, she had thoughts floating around her head. "What's this feeling in my heart? No- I can't love him. He's my _nakama_…_my_ special nakama." She was greeted by Mira-jane.

"Why hello there my dear Lucy!" Lucy could obviously tell that she already knew about the incident in the classroom. "_Damn, she knows EVERYTHING!" _Lucy thought in her head.

"Sooo Lucy…" Lisanna smiled. We saw what you and Natsu were doing at the back of the classroom!" The girls giggled at the sight of Lucy blushing.

"Are you and Natsu dating now?" Cana asked.

"W-what? N-no of course not!" Yelled Lucy.

"Well that's disappointing… you and Natsu make a good couple!" Murmured Erza.

Upon hearing his name, Natsu who was sitting next to a nearby tree overheard his name with his Dragon-Like hearing. He stood up and slowly approached the girl. Lucy saw Natsu slowly making his way here so she grabbed Levy and went inside.

"Watcha girls talking about me?" Natsu asked impatiently.

The girls giggled before they told him.

"Hey Natsu, you like Lucy don't you?" Mira teasingly asked Natsu.

"I-erm…well-"

The girls huddled up together and thought up a plan. They lowered their voices so Natsu with his Dragon-Like hearing could hear them.

"Naaaatsuuu…"

"Yes?"

"Meet us straight after school on the rooftop." Mira smiled

"Why?"

"Just do it…" Mira had a scary aura surrounding her so it was wise to follow her wishes. Natsu agreed and nodded.

"Alright then!" Mira changing her mood "Meet us at 4 o'clock sharp!" And the girls ran off. "_Damn Mira can sometimes be scarier than Erza…"_

'RING!' Break had ended and they all went to their classes. Lucy was thinking about Natsu. If she really _did _love Natsu she wouldn't be too sure if Natsu liked her back. She wasn't aware that the bell had went and when she came back from the trance. There was Gajeel standing near the door.

"Oi, Bunny-girl!" Gajeel shouted. "Haven't you noticed that it's the end of that day?"

"Oh!" Lucy was caught up on her thoughts that she didn't realize that it was already the end of the day.

"By the way, Mira want you at the rooftops of the school.

"Why?" Lucy asked nervously/

"Gajeel shrugged "I don't know, Must be something about you and Natsu." He said while grinning. "Gehee!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was already on the rooftop. "What do they want from me?" He mumbled.

Just as Natsu was about to leave. The door flung open revealing Lucy, Mira, Lisanna, Cana and Erza.

Erza pushed Lucy in. "Well…we'll leave you two Lovebirds alone…" She said as the girls giggled with excitement.

So there they were, Natsu and Lucy. On the rooftop together. It was completely awkward and silent because every time they tried to look at each other their eyes would meet and they would blush madly. And then, after a couple minutes of blushing, Natsu finally broke the silence.

"Hey Luce… I was wondering…"

Lucy had now blushed a crimson red on her face.

"About…?" she hesitantly asked.

"Lucy… do you like me?" Those words struck Lucy deep in her heart.

"Of course I do Natsu!" She smiled at him.

"No Luce… I meant as more than friends… Lucy Heartfillia do you love me?"

She looked at Natsu who was blushing just as Madly as her.

"Y-yes Natsu. I Lo-" She was interrupted when Natsu's and Lucy's lips clashed at both fell into a deep passionate kiss.

"I Love you too Lucy!" Natsu finaly confessed to her.

Just to everyone's surprise and amusement. The Roof doors flung open Revealing Lucy's and Natsu's Friends.

"So you guys finally confessed to each other!" Gray said while grinning.

"Congrats!"

"Congrats!"

Many people congratulated the couple especially Mira who was now looking forward to Lucy and Natsu's relation ship in the futue.

Epilogue: 7 Years later

A pink haired girl with her hair down to her shoulders hugged a blond-haired Lucy's waist.

"Mommy! Kaze is bullying me!" The pink headed girl shouted

"Oi! Akiko you started it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

Lucy sighed and called out Natsu to help her.

"Natsu honey… The kids are fighting again!"

Natsu came over and glared at the 2 kids. The kids now stood there silent looking at their parents.

"We're Sorry" The kids mumbled.

Natsu flashed a big toothy grin "It's ok! C'mon lets all hug!"

The pink-haired girl and the blonde haired boy hugged Natsu along with Lucy at their side.

"We are all Family, And maybe soon Kaze and Akiko will join Fairy tail!" Natsu whispered to Lucy

"I hope they do…"

And after that they both shared a kiss, knowing that they will live a happy and exciting life. Especially with Natsu's Talking blue cat. It always made the kids happy seeing the flying blue cat.

**Yo! This is Miggy here :3 this is my first fan fic, I hope you liked it :D**

**Btw if u want to know more about their kids, I'll tell you about them right now!**

**Akiko is 4 years old, She has Pink hair going down to her shoulders. She seems to always cause trouble just like her father. Speaking of her father, she has Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. She has blue eyes like her mother but her personalty comes from her father.**

**Kaze is 6 years old, and he is Akiko's older brother, he gets angered easily and has blonde hair like her mother and onyx eyes from her father. He is quite peaceful and likes to read books and sometimes even writes his own. His magic is Celestial Magic from her mother. However he learns a few techniques from his father who uses Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**


End file.
